There is no emotion, there is peace
by Siri-Wan Kenobi
Summary: Once again Obi-Wan and Siri face their love for each other. What will they choose? The Jedi way or their love?


**I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does. I'm just playing with them.  
**

**This is my second siriwan FF, hope your guys enjoy it! Please Review:D  
**

**There is no emotion, there is peace**

_Why_? This question here has Obi-Wan asked himself time after time, but he never got the answer. He has never understood why she left the Order, he knew that she wasn't that kind of person and every time when he tried to get the answer from master Yoda, he just says "Let her go you must, Obi-Wan." But how can he let her go if he's in love with her?

Suddenly a knock on the door broke Obi-Wan's meditation, he reached out to the Force to sense who was it that knocked on the door, but he didn't sense anything. There came a second knock on the door, Obi-Wan sighed and went to door and opened it.

"Hello, may I..." Before Obi-Wan could finish the sentence, he found himself laying flat on the ground with a cloaked person laying upon him. He reached out to the Force again, but couldn't sense any danger. So he tried to pull the hood back, but the cloaked person rolled swiftly of him and stood up. Obi-Wan used also that chance to stand up, but before he even could react he was put down on the floor again by the cloaked person, unfortunately this time the cloaked person used to much power to put Obi-Wan down so the hood fell back.

"Siri!" Obi-Wan said with terror and surprised. His face looked like if he has just seen a ghost.

Siri started to laugh. At that moment Obi-Wan really didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry, he was angry at her because she left him that way she did, but he was also glad to see her again and that he could be with the person that was his best friend and the person that he was in love with, even though the Code forbids it. And right now he just wanted to grab her into his arms and kiss her gently, and tell her how much he had missed her.

"You should have seen your face, Kenobi!" Siri finally gasped, wiping away a tear.

Then she approached Obi-Wan, her hands reaching out to him. He gazed up at her, then put both of his hands at hers and she pulled him up slowly. He looked into those crystal blue eyes and he could feel his heart melted slowly away by the beauty of her eyes, and he could feel the love he had for her coming up, a feeling that he hadn't feel for many, many years. They stood face to face, just gazing at each other.

After a several moments he felt he finally could speak.

"Siri." His throat felt constricted, but he managed to choke out the words. "I...I thought..."

"As did everyone except for the Council." Siri said with a voice that quivered slightly. "I'm really sorry for that I left you the way I did, but I was on a secret mission that required me to be totally hidden. It was necessary, so I hope you can understand it and that you can forgive me."

"You know that I can always forgive you and that I'll always understand you." said Obi-Wan while putting his arms around her wrist and pulled her closer to him, then he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead gently.

Siri wanted to move away, but she didn't when she felt how comfortable she was under the touching of him, instead she put her arms around him and lowered her shield, and she whispered: "I love you, Obi."

He was surprised by what she said and he knew that this wasn't the Jedi way, but he didn't cared. The only thing he really cared right now, was to show her how much he cared about her and how much he loved her. So he also lowered his shield and kissed her deeply.

Pulling back for a moment to catch their breath, they both looked at each other with surprise.

"What are we doing?" Obi-Wan asked after a long pause.

"I don't know, Obi. The only thing I know is that the thing we are doing is forbidden and that it is not the Jedi way to feel like that, but..." Siri paused, trying to find the right words.

"But we also know that we love each other and that we have a special connection with each other." completed Obi-Wan.

"Yes." said Siri and sighed. And it became silence. A long silence.

It broke when Obi-Wan said "What shall we do then? I can't live my life without you!"

"Neither can I, Obi! But we have decided to leave our love for each other behind us and live our lives as a Jedi when we were a youth."

"Are you saying that we should leave this behind us and act like nothing has happened?"

But before Obi-Wan could even get his answer, Siri was out of his quarter and on her way back to her quarter.

"Siri!" shouted Obi-Wan and ran out, hoping that he could catch her again, but he was too late. She was already gone.

When he returned to his quarter, he could immediately feel the empty space where she had stood and he could feel his heart broke slowly apart.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

The End


End file.
